1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems, and more specifically, to pan hard bar tensioning and stabilizing technique that reduces play due to end mount wear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle suspension includes several components that permit axles of the vehicle to move with respect to the vehicle frame. In certain vehicles, a phenomenon known as “Death Wobble” can occur when a suspension component is worn such that an oscillating movement is set up when the vehicle is operated, disrupting the operation of the vehicle steering and/or causing the vehicle to move out of control of the operator.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a preventive and remedial solution for stabilizing against undesired operation in the vehicle suspension system, in particular to avoid or remedy the above-described phenomena.